The work is addressed to understand the neural organization underlying visual perception in the retina, lateral geniculate nucleus and striate cortex of the rhesus monkey employing electrophysiological techniques and refined optical stimuli to quantitatively define spatial, temporal and chromatic properties of single neurones of anesthetized and paralyzed monkeys.